[unreadable] The recent formation of the Mid-American Consortium on Gram-Positive Pathogens (MCGP) has led to the realization that collaborations between researchers studying various Gram-positive pathogens could dramatically enhance our research productivity. As a result, the idea to establish the International Conference on Gram- Positive Pathogens emerged. The participants of this conference will be researchers interested in any aspect of pathogenesis caused by a Gram-positive bacterium. This conference will be held in Omaha, Nebraska on October 5-8, 2008. Four keynote speakers will set the tone for the meeting, which for this conference will be mechanisms of antibiotic action and resistance. Ultimately, the goal of this conference is to broaden our understanding of Gram-positive pathogenesis through the sharing of ideas and the formation of productive research collaborations among a group of investigators whose studies encompass these closely related organisms. The International Conference on Gram-Positive Pathogens will provide a forum where biomedical investigators can compare state-of-the-art research being performed on several related bacterial pathogens. This will foster the development of innovative experimental strategies, provide new opportunities for collaborative research, and ultimately enhance the development of novel therapeutic strategies to combat infections caused by these organisms. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]